


Good Morning

by geeeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy bokuaka day!!, literally I squeed when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeeko/pseuds/geeeko
Summary: Lazy Sunday mornings with the sunrise and Bokuto's horrific coffee choices are always the sweetest.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!! tis me! i have a billion other fics waiting in my brain-queue, but i really couldn't resist writing this one, as it is for one of my OTPs, bokuaka!!
> 
> i used a prompt for this that i thought would be perfect for them, so i just indulged lmao
> 
> here's the prompt:  
> "Imagine your OTP lying in bed foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent.
> 
> And then Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed."
> 
> anyhoo, hope you enjoy!!

It’s a lazy Sunday morning. Their alarm clock reads five thirty-two a.m., and the sun has yet to peek over the horizon, the sky not quite dark, but still not bright enough to wake the birds from their own slumber. On a normal weekday, they would have been up and about at this time, almost out the door and on their way back into civilization from their little house on the beach, where they would go their separate ways at the fountain in front of their favorite place to grab breakfast.

It’s a quiet life, and Akaashi Keiji likes it just the way it is.

As he groggily rubs sleep from his eyes, he smiles at the soft snores and murmurs of his husband, who is still asleep beside him, arms splayed out in what looks like an extremely awkward sleeping position, but he doesn't seem to mind it one bit. In fact, he’s probably comfortable.

Keiji allows himself a few more seconds of admiring the sleeping man before slipping out of bed, as quietly as he can, and heading to the kitchen to make their wake-up drinks, coffee for Kou and tea for himself.

Keiji has never taken a liking to coffee, so he prefers a caffeinated black tea or sometimes a green tea to kick-start his morning. He has a wide variety, but this morning he chooses his favorite, golden tips imperial. Since it is a somewhat expensive tea, a gift from a friend, he rarely ever drank it, with the exceptions of special occasions. But, since this morning felt a little like one, he took out the canister and the tea kettle and started the brewing process.

Kou, on the other hand, literally couldn’t live without coffee. He also couldn’t live without his specific order that he drinks everyday. If he didn’t have it, he’d go into one of his notorious mood swings a lot faster than he normally would, which would make both of the rest of their days harder. So, Keiji, although thoroughly disgusted by the monstrosity of Kou’s usual, starts to make his cup.

First, the regular coffee is brewed, piping hot, so that way it stays warm even after sitting out while the other ingredients are added in. Second, take the espresso out of the refrigerator, and add four shots—his favorite number—and stir. Third, and this step makes Keiji shiver even when he just thinks about it, take the caffeine powder out of the pantry and add one scoop (which is about full caffeine pill). Finally, place the mug in the microwave and heat it back up to its original temperature before the original coffee was ruined.

Oh, yes, and it stays black.

The tea kettle’s whistle starts to rise in pitch as the water boils inside, so while he’s waiting for the microwave to finish up, Keiji makes his tea. Milk and a few spoonfuls of cane sugar is exactly how he likes it.

The microwave beeps, and Keiji grabs Kou’s coffee from it, and, along with his tea in his other hands, makes his way back into their bedroom. Kou is still asleep. Keiji sets his tea down on his nightstand and walks around to Kou’s side of the bed. A few gentle taps on his cheek is all it takes to wake him, blearily blinking sleep away.

“Hey,” Keiji murmurs and plants a kiss on his head, “good morning.”

He hands over the coffee, at which Kou brightens up at. One sip is all it takes to start setting the man into his normal overly energetic mode.

Keiji climbs over him and grabs his own drink, then settles in next to him.

“I really don’t know how you can drink that stuff,” he says, wrinkling his nose.

Kou turns to him with a one hundred watt smile and replies enthusiastically, “It makes me feel all buzzy in my brain!”

 _I don’t know if that’s a good thing_ , Keiji thinks. He sighs. As long as he enjoys it.

An idea pops into his head. 

He sets down his tea and slides out of bed, Kou asking, “Where’re you going?” and walks over to their window. The curtains are drawn over the majority of the window, though a rectangle remains uncovered at the top for design. _That won’t do_ , Keiji thinks, and pulls them back, revealing a slowly pink-turning sky, with seagulls and other birds gliding on streams of wind. Keiji can make out the waves softly crashing against the sand, and he swears he spots a dolphin out in the distance. 

He turns back to Kou with a smile, and is greeted with a bright grin of his own. He climbs back into bed where he is pulled up against him, and rests his head on his shoulder. They pull the covers over themselves and gaze out of the window, watching the sun paint a new day.

These mornings are mornings that Keiji will always cherish.

\----------

Although Bokuto Koutarou is not a morning person, he always loves mornings with Keiji.

Thoughts start to stream through Koutarou’s mind now that he has his coffee in him. The warm body currently pressed up against him was his savior, as he was the one who made it. 

Many feelings had swelled in his chest when he felt the feather-light kiss and heard the smooth voice when he woke up, but the most prominent one was love. It only grew when he saw the coffee. Now, Koutarou didn’t love Keiji just for the coffee, but it really made him happier.

This man was the only one who really grounded him, and Koutarou would literally kill for him. It just made living with him all the better. Smart, kind, and surprisingly funny were just a few traits he could list. Also, along with his incredible personality, was just how _pretty_ he is. He would have to snap himself out of a dumb-struck daze at least four or five times when he’s around. 

So, as they cuddle together and watch the sunrise, Koutarou can’t help but think he’s the happiest man alive.

He drains the last of his coffee, then gets up to brush his teeth. Once he’s done, he crawls over Keiji and cups his cheek, placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, sweet from his tea. Keiji sets down his mug and kisses back, his arms draping over his shoulders.

They don’t do anything more than that, giggling and kissing happily, just enjoying each other. When they’re done, they just lay facing each other, foreheads pressed together, staring into each other’s eyes. Everything is silent.

Then, Keiji lets out an unexpected sneeze, and Koutarou jumps in surprise, which causes him to fall out of bed. As he scrabbles for some kind of hold on the comforter, Keiji just bursts out laughing, his eyes alight, cheeks starting to flush.

Koutarou gives up on finding a hold and promptly flops to the floor, which only causes Keiji to laugh harder. He joins in, both of their wheezes mixing together and making each other laugh harder involuntarily.

When they’re done, Koutarou is sprawled out on the floor, gasping for air, and he can hear Keiji doing the same. 

He smiles, thinking about Keiji’s laugh. It wasn’t like his normal laughs. Nothing like the held back chuckles and soft giggling. No, this was a real, rare laugh, that Koutarou could record and listen to on repeat and never _ever_ get tired of it. 

And as they made their bed again, he didn’t stop smiling. As he animatedly talked about all the things they were going to do today, he didn’t stop smiling. Even as they read the forecast and it said it was going to storm today, he didn’t stop smiling.

Because Akaashi Keiji will always make him smile, because he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!! thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed and thought this was as fluffy as i tried to make it! anyway, let me know what you think in the comments if ya want!!! :)
> 
> buh-bye!!


End file.
